Operation Infiltration The Saga of the Succubus
by Sinoke
Summary: Kyoichi summons himself a succubus with hopes of finally beating Kyoji... The big plan? Enter her into the house as a maid and kick him when he's down. But, when things don't go according to plan... Just how will Youma react? Bit of an OC. Comedy/Romance?


"From the pits of hellish flame, I set you free... With the Accursed Locket, daemon, I set you free. Set yourself into my vision, and now do my bidding!" A seemingly commandeering voice bellowed, its master, a male, standing tall, left hand erect and holding up a large, musky book with various intimations of magical purposes. His stunning hues surveyed the dark area quietly, awaiting anything.

Suddenly, in a moment too quickly to even bat an eyelash, it happened. A loud_boom_ could be heard for at least a mile away from the smallish living quarters, and at least one of the three windows were now shattered.

Disgruntled, the male turned away, a rather childish set of waterfall tears pouring from his eyes. "Failed... again..." he uttered, sounding entirely defeated. "And I even managed to dig up that old locket from the pile of junk..." Now, if one were to have glanced around this unfortunate young male, they'd take notice of the large, perhaps living, heap of magical (cursed, rather) items which threatened to topple at any given moment. However, this is completely irrelevant. Back to our dejected male... He stomped his feet without much notice, his childish antics had already managed to take over. "How will I ever beat Kyoji with–" his voice cut short. Something was... different. The room no longer smelt of lukewarm Chinese food. No, there was something more... feminine to it... Something quite different. He turned slowly, a pile of pink making cause for worry.

The swirling, intoxicating fumes of a pinkish smoke enveloped our "hero" Kyoichi entirely, leaving him in a state of enraptured disbelief. Before him, in the very midst of the immense heap of perfume, a lovely young woman sat cross-legged. She was beautiful to say the least, lengthy, pinkish red locks tied neatly into twin buns at the side of her head fastened neatly with crimson ribbons, her body curvy and unmarred by any form of scar, her eyes amber and exuberant, and even her cute little horns which peaked her crown, and the minuscule leathery wings which mounted her back.

"S-s-s-s-" he stammered, falling backwards slightly. He was stunned, shocked, rather, at this new development. A woman!? In his house?! All joking aside, there was nothing normal with this girl. In fact, the marvelous woman was nothing short of a succubus, the very being Kyoichi had been trying to summon for the entire week. And now, she sat there in his room, clad in what appeared to be lingerie and wearing a twin locket, one that matched her new master's.

"Are you going to stand there and gape, _Master_ Night Veil?" she asked, voice hanging on the air sweet as honey. She watched as the man, her new "master", fawned over her, moving at a rapid pace to examine her every feature. "Well?" she asked again, tilting her head adorably to one side, causing her fascinatingly colored locks to tumble over her perfectly sculpted shoulders.

"S-succubus!" Kyoichi gawked, pink in the face at the fact that such a pretty little girl had referred to him by that ridiculous name that, he thought, made himself seem tougher.

"Yes, Master Night Veil... You summoned me, did you not?" the girl questioned, blinking in the way a dog might when scolded.

Still, with mouth open, Kyoichi scanned her over. A succubus... Finally! An experiment gone right! "U-Um, yes!" His pose took for one that any victorious mental case might, arm raised, dramatic background change, and body lunged forward. His voice bellowed once more, loud and low. "You, Succubus, will now aid me in my quest... Destroy Kyoji Yotobari!"

Normally, moments like these, the "unnamed" succubus, would have yawned, uncrossed her legs, hopped off the comfy little coffee table, and snatched up the box of Chinese fold. In a matter of seconds, the contents of the dish would be completed, placed upon the table in its prior position with her doing the same. However, she managed to sit through the long speech, without so much as wandering to the nearest futon. And, for double the surprise, she hadn't even squeezed out a single sarcastic comment! "_Master_ Night Veil..." she murmured, leaning up and practically whispering her next request into his ear. "Won't you... give me a name? Simply referring to me as Succubus... is so... degrading..." Ah, the innocent little girl act. It worked on most of the otaku. Well, those, she assumed, who enjoyed that type of thing...

A thin line of crimson fell from Kyoichi's nose, only to be wiped away by his pale hand. "Youma." he answered quickly, turning away abruptly, perhaps to relish in the stunning fact that the cute little demon girl did nothing more than use her main abilities upon him.

Newly named, Youma smirked. _I will continue to look into this naming, Kyoichi-sama. There is always a reason for a name..._ she cooed mentally, leaning back against the table, tilting her head and smiling. "That's... such a nice name Master Night Veil... You've made me blush!" she lied, knowing he wouldn't turn around to see through her lie. Not many would, after openly receiving and accepting a nosebleed.

"I-i-it's nothing!" he stuttered, biting down on his tongue, perhaps cursing himself mentally.

"Now, Master Night Veil, is there anything I might be able to do for you, in regards to eliminating your _brother_?" Youma asked, inching closer and closer to the male, gunning for a response that would reduce her to mental chuckles. Sadly, she was to be poorly greeted with a response she longed for.

He whirled around, full vigor in his eyes and victory pose in store, flier in hand. His enthusiasm knocked her off her knees and onto her back, simply leaving her staring up at him as his ramble once more continued.

His words came as little more than an echoing blur, but what truly caught Youma's eyes, was the flier he held in his sporadically moving hand. _Y-yotob-bari... Ma-anor... Maid nee-ee-ee-eeded... Current t-to be cons-sidered insubord-dinate. Dammit, Kyoichi-sama! Stop flailing!_ She shook her head. "For you, Master Night Veil, I'll do anything." she uttered, tone never losing its sweetness as all around went silent. "I will become Yotobari's maid... and help you to defeat him when he is unawares."

_So... cute!_ Kyoichi thought, something which very rarely came to mind as he watched his little abomination lift herself from a sitting position and waddle into the kitchen. _Wait, that's not what I had planned!_

A young woman, perhaps in her later teens, stood before a large door, gently pressing her white knuckles into the wood. "E-excuse me..." she uttered timidly, fiddling with her uniform. The garment consisted of a standard black dress, reaching several inches above the knees, with a large white underskirt that, when puffed up with the large petticoat, revealed itself through the various ribbon-lined slits in the gown's belled bottom. She wore thigh-highs with a ribboned lace at the very top which was just barely seen beneath the dress, as well as a garter belt which held each stocking in place. Her hair was done neatly in magnificent curls which caressed her features and complemented magnificently the little maid's headband atop her pretty little face.

It was this form that Youma had chosen... As the maid of the Yotobari residence. Yuu Youma, seventeen-year-old drop-out with plans on squeezing into crash school while earning a few extra dollars for her ill mother. Seemed like a good plan.

"Hello?" she called timidly, leaning over the railing at tip-toe to maybe see into a window.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female's voice asked, seeming rather irritated, despite the genuine cuteness in her tone.

Startled, Youma jumped up, nearly falling off the banister. However, a large hand grabbed up her wrist, yanking her to her feet. _K-Kyoichi-sama?!_ She questioned, noticing several minor differences. A sigh escaped her lips. "I-I apologize for all the trouble I may have caused already. I am... Yuu Youma. I was hoping to apply here for the maid's position..." she whispered, lowering her head and bowing deeply.

Stunned, the blonde-haired female felt her jaw drop to the ground. _That bastard Kyoji... He wouldn't dare put me out of– Wait a minute... Maybe I'll be getting kicked out! Oh! Merciful God if ever there was! Am I finally to be freed of–_

"You're hired." In a nearly robotic gesture, the dumb son-of-a-gun motioned over to Guilt-Na. "Guilt-Na-Chan. Show Miss Youma to her room... And let her watch you do all of your chores. And do all of your chores. Monday's too. And Wednesdays."

The vampire-turned-wax-doll turned to stone. _A-all of them?! _

"Oh, and Thursday's. Friday's, too, while you're at it."

_B-Bastard Kyoji!_

Youma felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her head comedically as she watched to two go back and forth, Kyoji with his chore-listing, and Guilt-Na with her constant ceasing.

"Well, get to it."

"Th-thank you, Kyoji-sama..." Youma uttered softly, lowering herself once more into a bow before picking up her singular suitcase and passing through the threshold. Her eyes caught a glint as she passed beyond the now closing door. _I'm in._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_On a small note... _I lack ownership of all the characters. Erika KariYouma's mine, though! I look forward to your complaints, compliments, and tips. Insanely. _  
_


End file.
